


虎口脱险

by morisue



Series: 一丝不挂 [6]
Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 粉头文学（x）OOC。神经病。短。
Relationships: Miyake Ken/Morita Go
Series: 一丝不挂 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098339





	虎口脱险

＊爱你的每个瞬间

像飞驰而过的地铁＊

三宅在半夜挑着要放进主页里的图片和视频。

森田刚的部分肉眼可见的多。

注意到镜头的男人不由自主地笑起来，有点害羞有点甜，与年龄和胡子极其不符、异常和谐。

好看。

三宅没有什么障碍地放纵自己将镜头不断对准森田，近乎一种炫耀。

他接受对方已婚的身份平顺得像吞了一颗巧克力，温热地消融。喉头的一点腻不过是甜蜜的小问题。

森田刚只消在晃动的镜头里笑起来，他心头便起了海啸。

爱也不过是一点惊心动魄的小问题。

后来他继续自由地做着自己的工作，热爱生活，对粉丝又宠爱又乖张。他也有了恋爱的姑娘，骑着车走在温和的日光下，牵着手穿过人群，在夜幕里接柔软的吻。

但心头没有海啸。

那一处沧海变成了平湖，沉静的水面下葬着无数生动的笑脸，又甜又害羞。它们缓慢的触到细软的水底，被泥沙安抚着裹起来。

他想他还是爱他的。也许这是他一辈子也无法停止的事。与一切都极其不符，却又无比和谐。

他的心以前是一片恣意的海，后来圈出一面沉默的湖，最后成了暗流纵横，浓雾环绕的禁区，自己也懒得去探究。混浊的水底镇压着一只巨兽，他看不清它的样貌，偶尔洪流涌动，他便知道是那只怪物需要安抚。他不断地与之迂回，像一个伟大的驯兽师。

无数的图像，和镜头后的缱绻被他陆续投喂进水里。他也不知道水底那蛰伏的阴影会不会某天突然将自己吞噬。劫后余生的荒诞感充斥了他的整个生命，病态得像一种缠绵。

他孤独地站在虎口旁，每一次与森田刚眼神交错后的安然无恙都是一场艰难的脱险。

他将永远豢养他的兽。

毕竟有时候他也不知道，到底是谁依赖着谁活了下去。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 都怪粉头（x）三宅聚聚拍的图和视频太好看。
> 
> 以及他展示盗摄（x）时的手法过于痴汉（xxx）
> 
> 真的，我圈有聚聚一人按头，我就脱不了粉orz


End file.
